Cayenne Jojo
Cayenne Samantha Jojo '''is the brash sarcastic daughter of Brick Jojo and Buttercup Utonium. She is the Combat Commander of the Vanguard League. ''' Background Cayenne makes her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in the episode Hank’s Dilemma, where she’s one of the characters that try to help Hank when he’s nervous. She also shows up in Brilliant Blues where she gets attack by Luther and Warron and has to be saved by her cousins Micah and Persephone. In An Unexpected Guest, she tries to stop Victor from kidnapping Rénee but failed. Being Kingsley's best friend and the perfect person for the job, Kingsley appointed Cayenne as the Combat Commander to help train the new recruits and lead her department, which is the Vanguard League's biggest department, into victory in any battle missions. She is also appointed Vera's bodyguard, so nothing happens to the princess while she's on Earth. Personality Cayenne is extremely blunt and sometimes aggressive teenage girl. She’s a natural fighter like both of her parents and would rather brawl her way through most of her problems. She lives in the bad part of Townsville, so she’s tough from running the streets and she doesn’t take crap from anyone. She acts very tomboyish, but she does have her girly qualities like her favorite color being salmon pink and her like of getting new clothes. She loves to cuss and does it without any regard for anyone else. She keeps her feelings to herself and doesn’t open up or trust people easily. She has the same powers as her parents plus a special power that allows her to create a mini earthquake if she’s angry enough. Out of all the Puff-Ruff cousins, she is the most powerful and should not be messed with. She can come off as anti-social since she doesn’t like interacting with new people. She gets her brains from her father, so she’s actually quite smart especially when it comes to battle strategies and fighting techniques, but she’s lazy and undetermined; so she often fails her classes. She's asexual and aromantic, which she sometimes feels insecure about. Appearance Cayenne has dark brown hair in a low ponytail with green/red gradient eyes. She wears a salmon pink short sleeve dress with a army green jacket over it. She wears taupe colored leggings and tan colored combat boots. She also wears a red headband. In her Vanguard League uniform, she wears a purple cropped jacket with white folded sleeves and the shield on the left side. Cayenne has black leggings, a white dress, and possibly purple boots. She has black "fingerless" gloves, a black belt with a bag on the side, and a black headband. As a kid, Cayenne would wear a light lime green overall dress with a pink shirt. She wears black sneakers with socks and can also be seen wearing a band-aid on various parts of her body. Relationships Parents Cayenne is not very close with her parents. Brick is never around, but when he does show up he often gives her advice and other life lessons. He pretty much lets Cayenne do what she pleases when it’s his turn to take care of her. He does sometimes show that he is very proud of her. Buttercup tries to be a good mother but has trouble showing affection. Unlike Brick she does try to keep Cayenne out of trouble. Kingsley Kingsley was her best and only friend for while. They meet when they were little where she fought off a gang of bullies who were messing with him, and the two has been together ever since. Kingsley seems like the only one who can deal with her harsh behavior which drives people away. She’s a bit overprotective of Kingsley (especially when they’re younger) and is quick to defend him. She does tease him and call him names, but does it in a loving way; so it doesn’t bother Kingsley much. Spicer Family Cayenne is like the Spicer family's second daughter. Cayenne has know Chloe even before she was born and Chloe adores her. Cayenne kinda taught her to be mean to Jack, since her own father was neglectful. Princess loves Cayenne because she protected Kingsley from bullies throughout his school years. Princess is also the one to usually gives her motherly advice and she is the only person Cayenne can deeply open up to about her private personal problems (like her sexuality). Jack is sometimes annoyed by Cayenne because she's always at their house eating all their food, messing with his stuff, and encouraging Chloe to torture him. But he really appreciates her for the same reason as Princess; and also because she keeps an eye on Chloe making sure creepy boys don't mess with her. Also, Cayenne basically lives at their house and is there almost every other day. They even take her on family vacations and trips and they spend more time with her than Brick and Buttercup ever did or ever will... Trivia * Cayenne is the second next gen character that PrincessCallyie created. * Cayenne's name comes from the fact that cayenne peppers can be red and green just like her color scheme and the fact she has a hot personality.Category:Vanguard League Category:Female Category:Chemical x super Category:17 years old Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Combat Department